vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sacred Eclipse
|-|Sacred Eclipse= |-|Fused with Raffi= |-|While Rampaging= Summary Note: This profile contains spoilers for the Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut series. Please do not continue if you have yet to read the series and do not want to be spoiled. Sacred Eclipse is one of the main antagonists of Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut. She was the first Abyss ever created, given the form of Arshalia Rei Arcadia by the White Hero, and is the guardian of the Zero Ruin Avalon, being known as the strongest Ragnarok. According to Fugil, Sacred Eclipse's goal is to save humanity from its corruption and is fated to become one with the "hero" who'll guide the world to a new and "purer" era. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | 8-A | Low 7-C | At least 7-C, likely higher, higher while rampaging Name: Sacred Eclipse Origin: Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut Gender: Technically genderless, but takes a female form Age: Over 1000 years old Classification: Guardian of Avalon, Strongest Ragnarok, Savior of the Weak Powers and Abilities: |-|First Incomplete Form=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Immortality (Types 1, 4 and 8 to resurrect as long as Avalon is on), Self-Resurrection (As long as Avalon is on, she can resurrect herself around 12 hours after her death), Reactive Power Level (Becomes stronger every time she revives), Can bypass force fields, Berserk Mode (Her monstrous form, referred to as Reverse Side), Duplication (Can create dozens of clones of herself, and if the main body's core is destroyed, one of the clones will turn into the main body, forcing her opponent to kill all of her clones to kill her), Regeneration (At least Low-Mid; Regenerated her limbs multiple times, and her regenerative capacities are stated to be far above Poseidon's), Shapeshifting and Heart Reading (Can read the hearts of the opponent she fights and trace the appearance of the person that could be said to be her opponent's weakness to transform into it), Mind Control (Can control those who received a Baptism), Summoning (Able to summon a large swarm of Abyss with her flute-like cries), Baptism (A 10% Baptism can invade a human's mind to burn and break it, inflict agony beyond human imagination by tampering the nerves across the body and also drive them into insanity, magnify negative emotions, with Sacred Eclipse being able to apply way stronger Baptisms which can lead to serious after-effects, including fainting and death due to working like a highly effective toxin that can instantly kill those who apply it, and turn humans into Abyss, although it can also pour life force into the body to revive the target as well strengthen their body and increase their stamina and in some cases grant special abilities), Fate Manipulation (Sacred Eclipse is a system capable of distorting the fate of the world as befit of her status as saviour), Resistance to Perception Manipulation and Memory Manipulation (Unaffected by Endless) |-|Second Incomplete Form=Same as before, Regeneration (Low-High; Regenerated after being reduced to only her core), Reactive Power Level/Reactive Evolution (If she gets attacked, she will prepare resistance against that attack, and will also surpass her opponent in speed and power), Plant Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Planting her seeds on people allows her to manipulate their mind), Energy Manipulation (Can create and nullify energy blasts), Body Control (Able to sprout blades, cannons, and wings from her body), Forcefield Creation, Power Mimicry (Mimicked Lux's foresight), Instinctive Reaction and Analytical Prediction (Can instinctively see through her opponent's movements and retaliate accordingly), Resistance to Gravity Manipulation and possibly Ice Manipulation |-|Third Incomplete Form=All previous, BFR, Teleportation, Fire Manipulation (Her flame won't vanish even after more than ten minutes of being set), Illusion Creation, Ice Manipulation via Breath Attack (Can breathe out air that freezes her opponents to death), Morality Manipulation via Sound Manipulation (Those hit by her sound waves would kill their own comrades while thinking that they were in the right), Fusionism (Fused with Hayes and Queen Raffi), Mental Pollution (She can pollute the mind of those she sees to break their mind to cause fatal mental damage and brainwash them into following her commands, while those who see her will be consumed by fear that causes them to forget how to breath and almost faint, and these can empowered if she touches her opponent; this has been shown to work on Celistia Ralgris), Statistics Reduction (Mental Pollution drains the stamina of those affected by it), Flight, Spatial Manipulation (Can compress the space her opponents is on, squashing the target and killing it no matter what kind of defensive power they have) |-|Complete Form=All previous but enhanced, Attack Reflection (Every attack launched towards her in the span of less than a second is reflected), Clairvoyance (Can see invisible opponents), Willpower Manipulation (Sacred Eclipse can devour the will of humans, suffocating any attempt to oppose her and taking away their ego), Empathic Manipulation (Passively absorbs negative emotions to become stronger), Absorption (She is able to consume her foes to obtain energy), Resistance to Madness Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Corruption, Status Effect Inducement (A Baptism can burn and break the mind of a human by invading it and drive them into insanity, in addition to grating resistance to Mental Pollution, work like highly effective toxin that can instantly kill those who apply it, turn humans into Abyss, induce many different ailments, including fainting, and Sacred Eclipse has been shown to be able to resist it after fusing with Raffi), Willpower Manipulation (Sacred Eclipse was unable to take away Raffi's ego, and she also fused with her, so she should share the same resistance), Fate Manipulation (As a "hero", Raffi is a singularity that exists outside of the fate of the world, and Sacred Eclipse became one with her) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ (Superior to all Ragnarok, Fought Lux Arcadia and Celistia Ralgris at the same time) | Multi-City Block level+ (Stronger than her previous self, Fought Lux, Greifer Nest, Lisesharte Atismata, Yoruka Kirihime and Coral Esther at the same time) | Small Town level+ (Stronger than her previous self, Matched Full Connect Mishis V Xfer, Her power allowed Hayes Vi Arcadia to achieve feats on this scale after fusing with her) | At least Town level, likely Town level+ (Stronger than her previous self, Magialca Zen Vanfrick considered her strength to be superior to Lux's, Lux said that Yoruka had no way of defeating her, Singlen Shelbrit believed he would need Over Limit to defeat her, She's seen as a threat comparable to Fugil using Ouroboros), higher while rampaging (Overwhelmed the Azure Division, Forced Lux to use Over Limit) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ (Superior to all Ragnarok) | At least Hypersonic+ | At least Hypersonic+ (Kept up Mishis) | At least Hypersonic+ (Faster than before), higher while rampaging Lifting Strength: At least Class T (Superior to all Ragnarok) Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class+ (Superior to all Ragnarok) | Multi-City Block Class+ | Small Town Class+ | At least Town Class, likely Town Class+, higher while rampaging Durability: Multi-Block level+ (Superior to all Ragnarok) | Multi-City Block level+ | Small Town level+ | At least Town level, likely Town level+, higher while rampaging (Was completely unharmed by the attacks of Celistia, Aeril, Philuffy and Yoruka) Stamina: Very High. Sacred Eclipse has never been shown to be tired at all during her fights. Range: Standard melee range with Baptism, Several kilometers with Mental Pollution, Tens of kilometers (Superior to all other Ragnarok) Intelligence: She's probably very knowable given she has guided humanity from the shadows for hundreds of years. While rampaging, she is in a permanently Bloodlust state, constantly looking for ways to kill everything on her way, and won't stop fighting until all "impure" life has been wiped from the face of Earth. Standard Equipment: None Weaknesses: Like all Ragnaroks, she'll die automatically if her core is destroyed, but this weakness can be mitigated with her clones. She needs to be in contact with her opponent to apply Baptism. If Avalon is turned off, she'll become unable to revive; this, however, can only be done by a member of the Arcadia family. Sacred Eclipse needs to constantly refill her energy by eating humans (the minimum time shown between each meal has been 5 days). Feats: Regarding Mental Pollution: * Mental Pollution in action, from Volume 17: * Mental Pollution's range, from Volume 17: * Mental Pollution's potency, from Volume 17: Key: Incomplete Form (First Incarnation) | Incomplete Form (Second Incarnation) | Incomplete Form (Third Incarnation) | Complete Form Notes: For an in-depth explanation of Baptism, see here here. Despite her rampaging Complete Form is constantly stated to be able to destroy the world, Fugil made it clear these statements aren't literal as she isn't going to destroy the world but will reform it into a new and "purer" one by whipping all "impure" life, so she cannot be scaled to Planet level via these statements. The image used for Sacred Eclipse is an illustration of Arshalia Rei Arcadia, who looks the same as Sacred Eclipse; it serves as a placeholder until the official image is released. Others Notable Victories Notable Losses Inconclusive Battles Category:Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Leaders Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Immortals Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Flight Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Revived Characters Category:Duplication Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Telepaths Category:Berserkers Category:Mind Users Category:Pain Users Category:Madness Users Category:Life Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Plant Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Space Users Category:Morality Users Category:Sound Users Category:Illusionists Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Fear Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Aura Users Category:Summoners Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Poison Users Category:Fate Users Category:Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7